harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fleur Weasley
Fleur Isabelle Weasley '''(zd. '''Delacour; ur. 1977 r.) – czarodziejka pochodząca z francuskiej rodziny czarodziejów. Reprezentantka Akademii Magii Beauxbatons podczas turnieju trójmagicznego w 1994 roku. Rodzina Fleur Delacour urodziła się w 1977 roku we Francji jako pierworodna córka monsieura Delacoura (czarodzieja) i jego żony Apolonii (półwili). Około dziewiątego roku życia Fleur została starszą siostrą Gabrielle Delacour. Po ukończeniu szkoły i rozpoczęciu pracy w banku Gringotta Fleur wyszła za mąż za Williama Weasleya. Później, po zakończeniu wojny Fleur i Bill doczekali się trójki dzieci: syna Louisa i dwóch córek - Dominique i Victoire. Turniej Trójmagiczny thumb|left|212px 30 października 1994 roku Fleur zjawiła się w Hogwarcie razem z dyrektorką Beauxbatons i innymi uczennicami w błękitnym powozie zaprzężonym w abraksany. W trakcie uczty, wraz z koleżankami zasiadła przy stole Krukonów. Francuzka zrobiła wrażenie swoją urodą na niemal wszystkich uczniach Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Podczas przemówienia Dyrektora Hogwartu zaśmiała się szyderczo. Chłopcy usługiwali jej podczas uroczystej kolacji, wpatrując się w nią jak w obrazek. Wkrótce Fleur została wylosowana przez Czarę Ognia ''na reprezentantkę swojej szkoły w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Oczekując na dalsze instrukcje w małym pokoju, przy wielkiej sali dowiedziała się, że Harry Potter został wybrany jako czwarty zawodink, reprezentujący swoją szkołę. Gdy wszedł do komnaty myślała, że został wysłany w celu wywołania przedstawicieli do Wielkiej Sali. Kiedy Ludo Bagman powiedział jej, że Potter także weźmie udział w Turnieju uznała to jako żart. Przed pierwszym zadaniem odbyła się ceremonia sprawdzania różdżek. Gdy Olivander badał jej różdżkę, wystrzeliła bukiet kwiatów, sygnalizując tym samym, iż jest sprawna do użycia. Dostanie się Fleur do Turnieju, zostało przyćmione w Proroku Codziennym z powodu udziału Chłopca, który przeżył. I zadanie thumb|234px Pierwszym zadaniem Turnieju Trójmagicznego było pokonanie smoka i zdobycie Złotego Jaja, które stanowiło ważną podpowiedź do drugiego zadania. Choć owe smoki miały być dla reprezentantów ''niespodzianką, Fleur dowiedziała się o nich od swojej dyrektorki, madame Olimpii Maxime. Panna Delacour wylosowała walijskiego zielonego smoka pospolitego, którego miała pokonać jako druga. Fleur próbowała przy pomocy czarów wprowadzić smoka w trans. Bestia jakby przysnęła, ale nagle zachrapała i miotneła strumieniem ognia w dziewczynę, której zapalił się skraj szaty. Szybko ugasiła go wodą z różdżki. Bal bożonarodzeniowy thumb|left|270px Z okazji nadchodzącej uroczystości Fleur pod wpływem swej magicznej mocy próbowała przyciągnąć Cedrika by zaprosił ją na bal. Dzień wcześniej Cedrik zaprosił Cho a urok wili trafił Rona. Weasley zupełnie stracił rozum i nieświadomie zaprosił ją na imprezę. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego co zrobił i uciekł, nim Fleur zdążyła mu odpowiedzieć. Na balu Fleur pokazała się w towarzystwie Krukona Rogera Davisa. Miała na sobie przykuwającą uwagę, atłasową suknię w odcieniu srebra. Przez cały wieczór narzekała na wystrój i potrawy, ale jej partner zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Hogwartczyk był zauroczony Francuzką. Podczas wieczoru zbliżyli się do siebie na tyle, że dyrektorka Beauxbatons madame Maxime musiała przepędzić ich z ogrodu. Nie wiadomo nic o tym, by para kontynuowała znajomość. II zadanie thumb|156px " Madame Maxime próbowała powstrzymać Fleur, która wyglądała, jakby dostała ataku histerii, i wyrywała się jej jak szalona, najwyraźniej chcąc wrócić do wody. '' - Narrator 24 lutego nadszedł dzień drugiego zadania. Aby wytrzymać godzinę w wodzie użyła zaklęcia Bąblogłowy. W pewnym momencie zaatakowały ją druzgotki i nie dała rady się uwolnić- zmuszona była zrezygnować. Gabrielle została uratowana przez Harry'ego Pottera, za co później Fleur okazała mu wdzięczność. Harry był tym nieco zaskoczony, bo w rzeczywistości Gabrielle nie mogło nic grozić, gdyż mnóstwo wykwalifikowanych czarodziejów dbało o bezpieczeństwo zakładników. Po tym zadaniu jej twarz pokrywały drobne rany. Za drugie zadanie Fleur dostała 25 punktów na 50. Była oburzona i nieco zawstydzona bo uważała, że nie zasługuje na nie. III zadanie thumb|left|182px Rankiem dziewczyne odwiedziła matka i młodsza siostra, gdyż zostały zaproszone, by obejrzeć ostatnią część Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Fleur podejrzewała, że w ostatnim zadaniu zmierzy się z podziemnymi tunelami, w których reprezentanci będą musieli odnaleźć jakiś skarb. Trzecim zadaniem Turnieju Trójmagicznego okazało się znalezienie w labiryncie pucharu. Jako iż Fleur w poprzednich zadaniach dostała najmniej punktów, weszła do niego jako ostatnia. Na skutek machinacji Barty'ego Crouch'a Jr, który został przebrany za Alastora Moody'ego przygoda Fleur w labiryncie nie trwała długo. Crouch chciał za wszelką cenę doprowadzić Harry'ego do Pucharu (świstotlika) tak by mógł się transportować na spotkanie z Lordem Voldemortem. Aby to osiągnąć użył magicznego oka by odnaleźć Fleur w labiryncie i oszołomić. Po zawodach uczestniczyła w uroczystości ku pamięci Cedrika, który został zabity z rąk Voldemorta. Po nauce w szkole 1995 Po zakończeniu nauki Fleur przyjechała na dłuższy czas do Anglii. Pracowała na pół etatu w magicznym banku Gringotta. Spotykała się z poznanym wcześniej podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego Billem Weasleyem. William wrócił z Egiptu by pomóc Zakonowi. Po jakimś czasie zbliżyli się do siebie a ona przyjęła jego oświadczyny. 1996 Molly Weasley: ''Oczywiście wygląd nie ma znaczenia... to naprawdę n-nie w-ważne... ale był takim ładnym chłopaczkiem... zawsze był bardzo przystojny... i m-miał się ożenić!'' Fleur: ''A co przez to rozumi? Co znaczy "miał"'' się ożenici?' 'Myśli, że Bill nie będzie już mnie chcial? Że już mnie nie pokocha, bo te ugryzienia? Molly Weasley: ''Nie, wcale tak nie...'' Fleur: ''Bo on mnie pokocha! Musi być więcej od wilkołak, żeby Bill mnie nie kocha!'' Molly Weasley: ''Tak, tego jestem pewna ja tylko pomyślałam, że może teraz... biorąc pod uwagę jego... jego...'' Fleur: ''Myśli, że ja by go nie chciala'' za męża? A może to taka nadzieja? A co mi tam, jak on wygląda! Ja wygląda tak dobrze, że starczy na oboje! Te wszystki rany to dlatego, że mój mąż taki dzielny! I ja to zrobi! - Rozmowa Pani Weasley i Fleur w szpitalu, po wypadku Billa. W szóstej części Fleur pojawiła się w kilku momentach. Między innymi, gdy Harry jest na wakacjach i w Boże Narodzenie w Norze. Molly Weasley, Hermiona Granger i Ginny Weasley wyraźnie jej nie cierpią. Matka Billa twierdzi, że dziewczyna zupełnie nie pasuje do jej syna i że powinien dać sobie z nią spokój. Stosunki Fleur i Molly wyraźnie się zmieniają pod koniec książki, kiedy to Fleur publicznie deklaruje, iż nadal zamierza poślubić Billa, pomimo, że został on pogryziony przez Fenrira Greybacka. Jest również obecna na pogrzebie Albusa Dumbledore'a. 1997 Bitwa nad Little Whinging W siódmej części na samym początku książki przy pomocy eliksiru wielosokowego razem z kilkoma innymi osobami przemieniła się w Harry'ego w celu bezpiecznego przeniesienia chłopca do Nory. Leciała razem z Billem na testralu. Była świadkiem śmierci Szalonookiego. Ślub thumb|left|172pxMałżeństwo Fleur i Bill wzięli ślub 1 sierpnia 1997 roku. Ceremonia i przyjęcie odbyło się w wykwintnym namiocie, który rozbito w ogrodzie Weasleyów. Białe kwiaty i złote balony, były jednymi z wielu dodanych elementów do dekoracji. Druhnami były: młodsza siostra Fleur - Gabrielle i szesnastoletnia siostra Bill'a - Ginny. Fleur miała na sobie prostą, białą sukienkę i diadem ciotki Muriel. thumb|176px Ich wesele zostało zakłócone pojawieniem się śmierciożerców, którym udało się przedrzeć przez ochronne zaklęcia Nory, kiedy w końcu zdobyli Ministerstwo Magii i zabili Minitra Magii. Wszyscy goście weselni zostali przepytani i puszczeni wolno, gdyż Śmierciożercy szukali na weselu Harrego Pottera, którego nikt na weselu nie widział, ponieważ wypił eliksir wielosokowy z włosem rudego chłopca, by mógł udawać, że jest dalekim kuzynem Weasleyów. Muszelka thumb|leftPo ślubie Fleur wraz z małżonkiem wrócili do pracy i zamieszkali we własnym domu nad morzem - Muszelce. Tego samego roku na Boże Narodzenie Fleur i Bill gościli u siebie Rona, który zatrzymał się u nich po tym, jak pokłócił się z Harrym i Hermioną, podczas polowania na horkruksy. W marcu 1998 roku Harry, Ron, Hermiona, Luna, Dean, Pan Olivander i Gryfek uciekli z Dworu Malfoyów, gdzie byli więzieni po tym jak zostali pojmani przez szmalcowników i przybyli do Muszelki. thumb|208px Pomagała Hermionie dojść do siebie po tym doznała tortur z rąk Bellatrix Lestrange. Uzdrowiła nogi Gryfka. Wtedy wyraźnie była poirytowana zachowaniem i obecnością goblina, jednak starała się tego nie okazywać. Dbała o swoich gości jak matka albo starsza siostra. Nie narzekała na obciążenie, jakim są dla niej. Gdy Olivander odzyskał dość siły przeniesiono go do ciotki Muriel, Fleur poprosiła go by oddał on Diadem, który pożyczyła na ślub. Wyrażała zaniepokojenie planem Harry'ego, którym celem było opuszczenie Muszelki. Zaproponowała by został. Bitwa o Hogwart thumb|left|238px Wraz z mężem i jego rodziną odpowiedziała na wezwanie Nevilla Longbottoma do udziału w bitwie o Hogwart przeciwko Lordovi Voldemortowi i jego Śmierciożercom. Była obecna przy tym, jak Remus Lupin pokazuje zdjęcie Teda w Pokoju Życzeń. Podczas wojny zginął brat Bill'a - Fred. Po wojnie Fleur nadal zamieszkiwała z Billem w Muszelce i doczekała się trójki dzieci - Dominique, Louisa i Victoire. Wygląd i charakter thumb|left|190px Fleur jest ćwierć wilą i dzięki temu budziła zainteresowanie swoim pięknym wyglądem. Miała długie srebrnoblond włosy i ciemnoniebieskie oczy, co dodawało jej jeszcze więcej uroku. Z początku Fleur jest zadufana w sobie i dumna jak paw. Swoim zachowaniem denerwuje Hermionę oraz inne uczennice. Stale narzeka na Hogwart: potrawy, wystrój zamku i porównuje brytyjską szkołę z Beauxbatons. Uważa, że jej szkoła jest lepsza. Jest oburzona faktem, że Harry dostaje się do Turnieju, i traktuje Pottera z wyższością. Prawdopodobnie nie najlepszej opinii dorobiła się także w Beauxbatons - gdy została reprezentantką szkoły jej koledzy nie byli z tego powodu zadowoleni, a jej dwie koleżanki popłakały się z tego powodu. Jednak od czasu II zadania Turnieju (wtedy Harry "ratuje" jej siostrę z jeziora) jej zachowanie zmienia się diametralnie. Staje się miła i traktuje Harry'ego z szacunkiem. Jej uprzedzenia do Hogwartu znikają. Fleur dla najbliższych jest w stanie zrobić wszystko. W 1998 roku, gdy Harry, Ron, Hermiona, Luna, Dean, pan Ollivander i Gryfek nagle stają się gośćmi w jej domu, opiekuje się nimi z wielką troskliwością i stara się nie okazywać jak bardzo irytuje ją nieuprzejmość goblina. Magiczne umiejętności thumb|162px Fleur posiada zdolność do przyciągania mężczyzn, gdyż jej babcia była wilą. Choć nie ma mocy pełnej wili, może to zrobić wystarczająco dobrze przerastając do nieświadomych osób. Fleur była dobra w urokach. Podczas pierwszego zadania Turnieju próbowała zachipnotyzować smoka. W drugim zadaniu użyła zaklęcia Bąblogłowy. Jest zdolna w wykonywaniu Magii Niewerbalnej. Dobrze radziła sobie w pojedynkach co udowodniła podczas wykonywania zadań Turnieju Trójmagicznego, w Bitwie nad Little Whinging oraz w II Bitwie o Hogwart. Fleur dobrze radziła sobie w zaklęciach domowych, sprawiała wrażenie, gdy robiła obiad przy użyciu magii. Różdżka thumb|left|178px|Różdżka Fleur *Skoro różdżka zawiera włos babci Fleur, prawdopodobnie została ona zrobiona na specjalne zamówienie rodziny Delacour. Osobny artykuł: Różdżka Fleur Delacour Relacje Rodzina Delacour thumb|210px|Fleur z swoją młodszą siostrą Gabrielle Gdy państwo Delacour przybywają do Nory, Fleur wita ich z daleka, a następnie podbiega do matki, by ją uściskać. Fleur bardzo zależało też na młodszej siostrze, dlatego to właśnie ona została zakładnikiem dla niej podczas II zadania w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Fleur była dla Gabrielle swojego rodzaju idolką, nie odstępowała siostry na krok, stale szczebiocząc po francusku. Trzy lata później Gabrielle została druhną wraz z Ginnervą Weasley na ślubie siostry z Billem Weasleyem. William Weasley thumb|left|280px|280px Fleur i Bill spotkali się po raz pierwszy, przed III zadaniem Turnieju Trójmagicznego, ona była reprezentantką swojej szkoły, on przyjechał kibicować Harry'emu Potter'owi razem z matką, Molly. Już wtedy byli sobą wyraźnie zainteresowani. Rok później Fleur zaczyna pracę w Banku Gringotta, by popracować nad swoim angielskim, a Bill dawał jej prywatne lekcje. W szóstej części para jest ze sobą zaręczona, co nie spodobało się matce i siostrze Billa. Pod koniec tej części Bill zostaje pogryziony przez wilkołaka, a narzeczona opiekuje się nim, powodując jednocześnie zmianę nastawienia do niej Pani Weasley i Ginny. W siódmej części para bierze ślub. Zamieszkują później w Muszelce. Kilka lat później rodzi się ich pierwsza córka Victoire Weasley, następnie Dominique Weasley oraz syn Louis Weasley. Rodziną Weasley Na początku nie lubiła zbytnio Molly Weasley (z wzajemnością) ponieważ m.in. nie znosiła jej ulubionej piosenkarki Celestyny, była nieco apodyktyczna i zdawało się, że jest w związku z Billem tylko z powodu jego urody. Ponad to twierdziła, iż zbytnio spieszą się ze ślubem.Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi Jednakże ich relacje ulagły diametralnej zmianie, gdy Fleur zapewniła, że nadal kocha Billa, mimo jego wypadku z wilkołakiem. Ron Weasley Ron poznał Fleur w 1994 roku, gdy przyjechała na Turniej Trójmagiczny. Dziewczyna spodobała się mu od razu. Próbował nawet zaprosić ją na bal, ale zabrakło mu odwagi. Ubóstwiał piękną Francuzkę i gdy zaręczyła się z Billem, nieustannie starał się jej zaimponować, na przykład podczas świąt w Norze, marząc o tym, by go choć raz pocałowała. Nie wiadomo jakie miał z nią relacje PercyPoznał swoją bratową dopiero kilka miesięcy po ślubie., tak samo jak Charlie, Fred, George Bliźniacy wypowiedzieli się na temat Fleur tylko raz, gdy wspominali Harrry'emu o Billu. i Artur. Prawdopodobnie były dobre. Ginny Weasley Ginny bardzo jej nie lubiła dlatego, że Fleur traktowała ją tak, jakby miała 5 lat. Miała o Francuzce podobne zdanie jak matka. Nazwał ją "Flegma", ze względu na gardłowy głos i francusk akcent. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że Bill, którego tak kochała i uważała za autorytet, zadaje się z taką dziewczyną jak Fleur. Jej domysły i uprzedzenia okazały się być całkowicie błędne, gdy zrozumiała, że "Flegma" naprawdę kocha Billa. Od tego momentu stała się bardziej tolerancyjna. Harry Potter Na początku turnieju, była oburzona tym, że Harry został do niego dopuszczony - miał 14 lat. Jej stosunek do niego zmienia się gdy Harry ratuje jej siostrę Gabrielle z jeziora podczas drugiego zadania. Tłumaczenia Pottera, że jej siostrze nic nie groziło, na nic się zdały - Delacour nadal była mu za to wdzięczna. Na koniec Czary Ognia Fleur podchodzi do Harry'ego i oznajmia, ze miło było go poznać i chciałaby się z nim jeszcze spotkać. Trzy lata później Fleur pomaga Zakonowi Feniksa w transportowaniu Harry'ego do Nory. Victor Krum Victor reprezentował swoją szkołę podczas Trunieju Trójmagicznego. Był pewny i dobrze postrzegał siebie jako reprezentanta Durmstragu. Choć Fleur była jego rywalką, utrzymywali przyjaźń. W późniejszym czasie Fleur zaprosiła go na swój ślub z Bill'em w 1997 roku. Na weselu rozmawiał z Harry'm o znaku Grinwalda. Hermiona Granger Na początku, w 1994 roku, Hermiona nie przepadała za wyniosłą Francuzką. Irytował ją sposób bycia i charakter Fleur. Zaczęła odnosić się do niej z jeszcze większą niechęcią, gdy widziała, jak podoba się Ronowi oraz w jaki sposób owija sobie chłopców wokół palca. Hermiona nie mogła ścierpieć jej szarogęsienia się w Norze. Ich relacje ociepliły się znacznie w 1997 roku, gdy Delacour nie porzuciła Billa pomimo oszpecenia go przez Greybacka, a już z pewnością rok później, kiedy to Francuzka zaopiekowała się nią i jej przyjaciółmi po ucieczce z Dworu Malfoya. Etymologia imienia Fleur z francuskiego oznacza kwiat, natomiast cour dwór, sąd. De la w francuszczyźnie służą do określania formy rzeczownika, jednakże możemy de la przetłumaczyć jako z. Imię bohaterki można przetłumaczyć jako kwiat dworu lub kwiat z dworu, co tłumaczyło by wyrachowane niekiedy zachowanie dziewczyny. Różnice oraz ciekawostki thumb|214px|[[Clémence Poésy jako Fleur Delacour]] *W rolę Fleur wcieliła się Clémence Poésy. *Filmowa Fleur jest leworęczna.Clemence trzyma różdżkę w lewej rece *W filmie nie ma też scen przedstawiających, że panna Delacour przez pewien czas interesowała się Cedrikiem Diggorym. *Jak zdradza Clémence Poésy, postać Fleur nie pojawiła się w Księciu Półkrwi jedynie dlatego, że nie uwzględniono jej postaci w scenariuszu. *Ron Weasley zaprasza Fleur na bal, ponieważ trafił w niego wili urok, w filmie zostaje sprowokowany przez jej sposób chodzenia. de:Fleur Isabelle Weasley en:Fleur Delacour fr:Fleur Delacour ru:Флёр Делакур Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Uczestnicy Turnieju Trójmagicznego Kategoria:Uczniowie Beauxbatons Kategoria:Rodzina Delacour Kategoria:Rodzina Weasley Kategoria:Pracownicy Banku Gringotta Kategoria:Francuzi Kategoria:Artykuły na medal Kategoria:Wile